Fighting
by GameOfTheWalkingDead
Summary: Katherine is a girl who is on her own and fears the nightmares around her. Alone and in the dark, she finds a group who she think she could trust and could keep her safe. A group that will be her friend and will help her life develop in a post-apocalyptic world Carl x OC
1. Authors Note :)

Welcome!

This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge.

I will try to update at least once a day.

This story start on Episode One of Season Four of 'The Walking Dead'

This fanfiction is a romance between Carl and an OC

If anything is inaccurate please let me know so I can change it

The first chapter is not really that important, it's just setting up the story and gives you a little history of where the character was before she joined the camp.


	2. Chapter 1

The silence was deafening. Walking the streets alone a night was horrific. Nothing but the growls and snarls of the undead filled my ears. In the past few years, my life went from amazing, to downright horrible. Now, I was left alone to wander the streets that were filled with monsters from my nightmares. They were monsters that would chase you and eat your flesh, monsters that don't stop chasing after you, monsters that probably once your friends.

Even with more than half of the population turned into ravenous monsters, you couldn't trust anybody who had any evidence of a conscience left. The reason I'm here is because I trusted someone I shouldn't. At the young age of 14 years old, I have been betrayed in ways unimaginable, people I loved were killed by the few people I trusted. That's why I am where I am now. I was left without anyone to trust, and all the people I knew where dead.

I made my way down the dark and empty street, to find a decent place to sleep for the night. It was the best I would be able to find, considering the broken windows and the amount of horrific grafitti painted on the side.

I walked to the door of the hideous building, hoping that when I opened it, a thousand creatures of my nightmares wouldn't come chasing after me. I leaned my head close to the door, putting my ear on the surface, trying to listen for any signs of the carnivorous creatures. I heard no sign of danger.

I open the door, still uncertain about what will be in my surroundings. Right when the door opens fully, it creaks, then I hear the terrifying growls. I run back to the dangers of the outside to escape the dangers of the inside. The growler chasing after me, somehow they were always able to catch up to me even though they didn't run.

Stopping and turning around, I was ready to face the creatures. I pulled out a small machete that I had stole from a previous camp and gripped it tightly, hoping I wouldn't drop it and fuck up. My spine tingled with fear, I could feel my adrenaline rising. Staring that monster in the eye, waiting for it to get closer and closer. Then it came close enough to kill, I closed my eyes and swung the blade, hoping for the best. My eyes stayed closed waiting for and sign that I would soon be dead, but was soon interrupted by the sound of a thud.

I was happy to have made it, even though it was only against one growler. Usually, I'd be chasing after them, carelessly, but after 9 days of not eating and walking for hours straight, I was weakened. My body was always shivering with pain from hunger and my feet tingling with the sensation of needles being stabbed into them.

My body dropped to the ground, my feet not being able to take anymore movement. I knew I had to get up and find shelter, so that's what I did. I walked back into the small building not seeing a sign for anymore growlers. I closed the door and collapsed.

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door, sitting up I grabbed my bag and looked around for any possible escape route. I noticed a small hole in the corner of the building. Still weak from hunger and tiredness, I dragged myself to the exit, hoping that if I stayed down none of them would notice me and climb through the windows. I got to the small exit and put my bag through and then I dragged my self and made it to the other side. Right when I was about to get up, my arm was suddenly grabbed my a mysterious hand. I looked up to see a growler, about to take a chunk of skin out of my arm. Pulling my arm back right in time, I turned around about to run. Suddenly one of the growlers grabbed my bag, causing me to drop it. I knew I couldn't risk it so I left it behind. I sprinted away, my legs feeling weaker and weaker with every stride of my legs. Running for as long as my legs would carry me, I made it away from the horde of growlers. I sat down on the dirt and thought to myself. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

I was disturbed by my thoughts, when I heard the sound of a car engine roar by me. Looking up I saw two cars and a motorcycle drive right by me. It was a sign of a living human being, so I followed them. It wasn't long until they stopped, they were still in my sight when they seemed to reach their destination. It would take me a couple minutes to reach them, but I would eventually.

The group was made up of two women and four men. Observing them, I recognized a few faces, but I couldn't remember from where.

Making sure the couldn't notice me, I hid behind tents and quickly turned corners. The group entered the building and I stayed where I was. Not knowing who they were I was going to try and keep my distance, until I hear a loud crash.

I ran into the building, and saw that some shelves had fallen and collapsed on one of the survivors. Running to him, I started thinking of what I could do to help him. I approached him and tried lifting the object, it barely budged.

"Hey!", I turned around and saw one of the survivors, pointing a crossbow at my head, "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now! You have to help your friend!" I yelled, hoping that it would remind him of his fellow survivors situation. Once I finished speaking, three other survivors came to help. I backed up and held up hands in the air, trying to signal that I meant no harm.

The five survivors ran up to the fallen shelf and pulled it up without any problem, "I was moving fast man. I drove right into the drinks,"

One of the group members leaned down to the man under the object and spoke to him, "Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way," before the man could finish his sentence, there was a loud noise above us. I looked up to see a walker was dangling from the ceiling by his intestines. The growling was still determined to get to his mean.

"Yeah, we should probably go now," a group member suggested. The mas was young, and was wearing something that reminded me of a suit of armour.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there,"

The group ran up to the shelf to go and retrieve his trapped friend. But before Crossbow could do anything to help him, growlers started falling from the ceiling. The group ran in separate ways, and the growlers followed. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I noticed that one of the monsters was approaching Bob, who was still trapped under the shelf.

I grabbed a microwave from the side, and dropped it on the growlers head, causing him to die, again. The man under the shelf just looked up at me. I took hold of his hand, and used all my strength to pull him up.

"Thanks! Thank you so much!" The rest of the group came back to where I was. They all gave me a weird look, probably confused about why I had helped a man I never met.

Suddenly, the roof collapsed. None of us had gotten hurt. I went to run, but before the group and I could get far, I heard a deathly scream. I turned around to see that one of the youngest survivors had a growler connected to his leg by its teeth. The whole group turned around to see what was going on.

"Zack!"

The whole group knew they couldn't do anything about it, Zack was already bitten and the ceiling was about to collapse. The whole group just turned and ran away.

Once outside, the whole group stopped and looked straight at me, "Who the hell are you?". I just stood there with my mouth open unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm Katherine,"

The group looked at each other, then back at me, "How old are you? What are you doing here? Do you have a group?". They all shouted their questions at me. I knew if I wanted to join the safety of their group I would have to answer their questions.

"I'm fourteen years old, I was looking for food when I heard that noise, s-so I went inside to go and help you. And no, I don't have a group, I've been doing this alone for about 3 months now," The whole group looked at me with sad eyes. "Do y-you guys have a group? Somewhere safe?"

They all gave each other looks, "Yes, we do,"

"Do you think I could maybe go with you?"

They all looked at me. Suit of Armour looked at Crossbow and asked him something I couldn't make out, he nodded.

Suit of Armour walked up to me, "We could take you back with us, but you'd need to answer three questions,"

"Okay, what are the questions"

"How many walkers have your killed?"

"About a hundred,"

'"How many people have you killed?"

"Only one,"

"Why?"

I looked at them with sad eyes, hoping they wouldn't actually make me give them an answer. I was lucky.

"Fine, come on,"


End file.
